Ginny Series
by Chan J. K
Summary: Desafio PSF Tournament. Anos depois da morte de Molly Weasley, Ginny encontra, num armário velho, diários secretos de sua mãe. E acaba descobrindo coisas sobre sua família que deixaria qualquer um de cabelo em pé. Weasleys/Weasleys, RW/SS e HP/DM citados.
1. Sobre a série

Preciso deixar claro, antes de tudo, que esta série de fics com Ginevra Weasley como protagonista só está escrita e postada por causa do Potter Slash Fics e o campeonato de fics de lá.

Odeio Ginny Weasley e prometo NUNCA MAIS escrever algo bom sobre ela. Por isso, vocês vão notar que em ambas as fics, o Harry está interessado em outra pessoa (um loiro lindo).

Quanto à quantidade absurda de Weasleys com preferência sexual duvidosa... Convenhamos, isso é um desafio do PSF (Potter Slash Fics). Nada mais hétero podia sair dali.

**Desafio (PSF):** Anos depois da morte de Molly Weasley, Ginny encontra, num armário velho, diários secretos de sua mãe. E acaba descobrindo coisas sobre sua família que deixaria qualquer um de cabelo em pé.

**Obrigações:** Alguém apaixonado por Snape, Arthur vestido de mulher, dois Weasleys dividindo a mesma pessoa.

**Shippers**: Arthur/Molly, Ginny/Dean/George, Rony/Snape, Harry/Draco, Fred/George e mais algumas cabeças ruivas.

**1 – Um brinde à Molly Weasley!**

**2 – Diário Automatizado D3000**

**3 – Ginny Weasley e os Diário dos Segredos (em breve)**

Divirtam-se!

Beijos, J.K. Chan


	2. Um Brinde à Molly Weasley!

– **Um brinde à Molly Weasley** –

por J.K. Chan

Ginny acordara naquele dia com uma certeza: Erradicar a maldita poeira daquele lugar. A Toca era só sujeira. Claro que não seria fácil. Não com centenas de gnomos soltando gritinhos em seu jardim e o vampiro do sótão fazendo tanto barulho.

Infelizmente era preciso, pois praticamente toda a árvore genealógica dos Weasley estava vindo À Toca para um tradicional almoço do Dia das Mães. Engraçado uma família que comemorava esse dia, mesmo anos após a morte da matriarca.

Mas a excentricidade era uma marca dos Weasley.

Então, para aquele dia, ela receberia muitas pessoas, apesar de viverem n'A Toca apenas ela, Arthur e George: Todos seus irmãos e suas famílias, além de alguns amigos. E Dean Thomas, claro.

Então lá estava. A poeira maldita que se instaurou na casa desde aquele fim de semana em que ela viajou à Escócia. Ser instrutora de novos fiscais da Seção do Mau Uso dos Artefatos dos Trouxas não era a função mais fácil – nem a mais agradável, diga-se de passagem – do mundo. Mas assim, ajudava seu pai e podia ver Dean quando quisesse. Aquela viagem com ele foi o descanso que precisava.

Olhando com muito ódio para os móveis cobertos com uma camada espessa de sujeira, Ginny puxou a varinha do bolso e murmurou feitiços de limpeza, enquanto apontava para os móveis, abrindo gavetas e flutuando objetos, que rapidamente se livravam da nojenta poeira.

Primeiro a cozinha, depois quarto por quarto. A casa torta parecia até menos torta, conforme ela limpava e restaurava o brilho dos móveis e objetos tão amados por Molly. Esse seria o presente perfeito para a mãe, que sempre fora tão impecável e cuidadosa.

Faltava apenas a cozinha. A cozinha era, definitivamente – e bizarramente também – o cômodo preferido de sua mãe. Mas mãe a gente tenta entender – em vão.

Recomeçou o trabalho, com os cabelos colados na testa, por causa do suor, depois de horas em pé, fazendo feitiços e limpando do modo trouxa também. Sua mãe podia ser bem excêntrica quando se tratava da limpeza de sua casa e da segurança dos seus filhos.

Teve que lidar com diferentes feitiços de proteção em alguns armários, e a maioria deles não aceitava magia. Em imaginar que sua mãe pregara uma peça na filha sem saber... Fred e George adorariam este trunfo para conseguir permissão para traquinagens.

Enfim, o último armário da cozinha, e poderia se livrar dos gnomos. Pra falar a verdade, estava pensando seriamente em chamar o Ministério pra tirar seu tio louco, que achava que era um vampiro, do sótão. E o pior é que todos se acostumaram a chamá-lo de vampiro. Vai entender essas cabeças ruivas...

Abriu as gavetas e levitou todos os livros preferidos da sua mãe. Lockhart e mais Lockhart. A coleção completa dos livros daquele charlatão, guardada com carinho. Sua mãe prometera jogar tudo fora após o episódio da Câmara Secreta, mas, por alguma razão, provavelmente relacionada aos problemas hormonais da proximidade com a menopausa, não o fez.

E lá estava o bruxo, piscando de várias fotos diferentes, mostrando seus dentes brancos. Fez questão de jogar os livros de Gilderoy no chão com certa brutalidade. Quando ela levitou livro por livro para colocá-los de volta na gaveta, agora limpa, um papel dobrado e um pouco gasto caiu e ela o recolheu curiosa.

"_Molly,_

_Desde nosso encontro ao acaso, no expresso de Hogwarts, no 1º ano, reparei em como seus olhos brilham._

_Naquele dia em que nos esbarramos, fiquei com seu diário acidentalmente. Pensei que era um dos meus livros que caíram no chão junto aos seus. Desculpe..._

_Não li nenhuma página, eu juro. Nunca faria isso com você._

_E, já que não tenho coragem de te dizer pessoalmente, vou falar por este bilhete._

_Eu te amo._

_Se corresponder aos meus sentimentos, me encontre na sala comunal hoje às onze em ponto._

_Beijos, Arthur._"

Seu pai fora realmente muito romântico... Estava emocionada. Sua mãe parecia gostar dele... E ele parecia ter lido o diário, mesmo dizendo que não. Agora ela sabia de quem Fred e George herdaram a esperteza.

Mas e esse diário... Será que sua mãe ainda o guardava? Ficara curiosa pra ler mais sobre esse lado romântico de seus pais e, quem sabe, dá-los para Arthur como recordação de sua mãe.

Procurou pela casa toda, olhando todos os cantinhos. Com certeza não vira nenhum diário durante a arrumação... Então, onde ele estaria?

Entrou no quarto dos seus pais e olhou embaixo da cama. Viu uma caixinha vermelha coberta de poeira. Com a pressa, não limpara direito embaixo das camas. Voltou à cozinha e guardou os livros de Lockhart na gaveta, segurando a caixa, agora limpíssima.

Fez todos os feitiços que conhecia, mas nenhum funcionou. Lembrou então de um dia que seu pai disse que sua mãe gostava de colocar senha nos cômodos quando não queria que fossem sujos. Ela e sua mania de limpeza... Ficavam sem ir ao banheiro por horas.

Falou todas as palavras do vocabulário bruxo, e então se lembrou do apelido de sua mãe. Ela falou "_Moliuóli_" e ouviu o estalo do trinco. Abriu a caixa e lá dentro estava um caderno preto e surrado, que por pouco a lembrou do diário de Tom Riddle. Porém, este tinha adesivos delicados colados na capa negra.

O pegou delicadamente e viu que não tinha nenhum feitiço de segurança. Provavelmente ninguém desconfiaria que sua mãe tinha um diário. Não mesmo.

Abriu nas primeiras páginas e leu algo que encheu seus olhos d'água.

"_20 de janeiro de 1964_

_Hoje recebi um bilhete de Arthur._

_Ele disse que me amava. Eu fui encontrá-lo e minha mão encostou na dele. Depois nos beijamos pela primeira vez. Ele é mesmo um anjo..._

_Acho mesmo que estou amando."_

Ginny ficou tão feliz que se sentou em uma poltrona na sala e voltou a abrir o diário em uma página mais à frente.

"_31 de outubro de 1965_

_Ontem foi meu aniversário e hoje tivemos uma festa à fantasia em comemoração ao Dia das Bruxas. É tão legal fazer aniversário na véspera desse dia._

_Então, todos nos fantasiamos, e Arthur se vestiu de Cassandra Vablatsky, a bruxa que inventou um livro de Adivinhação. Arthur e seu gosto estranho para disciplinas..._

_Mas a festa foi ótima, apesar de todos rirem dele. Nós levamos na brincadeira e tudo ficou ótimo. E, definitivamente, eu me diverti._

_No fim da festa, eu e Arthur fomos para a Torre de Astronomia e... Hum... Tivemos a nossa primeira vez. Ele foi tão gentil... Tenho um pouco de vergonha de contar os detalhes._

_Amo tanto Arthur._"

Ginny achou tão bonita a forma de sua mãe contar sobre seu pai e sua primeira vez, que pulou várias páginas. Abriu em uma página com a letra borrada. Sua mãe chorara, com certeza.

"_11 de agosto de 1981_

_Hoje eu tive a minha primeira filha, depois dos seis meninos. O nome dela será Ginevra, em homenagem à minha amiga que já não está mais neste mundo. Estou emocionada... Ela é uma menininha tão linda!_

_Arthur está muito feliz..."_

Seu nascimento... Estava praticamente chorando agora. Abriu em outra página e, conforme lia, outros sentimentos se apossavam da menina.

"_...e_ _Ginny está bem, graças a Merlin. Harry a salvou._

_Esse menino é realmente um anjinho em nossas vidas. Torço para que Ginny e ele se casem. Formariam um casal muito bonito..._"

Essa página não lhe agradou muito. O sonho de sua mãe não fora realizado. Mas... A vida devia continuar, certo? Agora estava com Dean. E Harry... Bem, Harry realmente só gostara de uma pessoa na vida. Apesar de relutar muito pra perceber. Folheou mais páginas, chegando em uma interessante.

"_23 de julho de 1995_

_Rony veio conversar comigo. E olha que Ronnie é um menino fechado. Estamos em Grimmauld Place e ele está com problemas... Platônicos. Ele confessou que, apesar de 'tudo' – que tudo? – sente-se apaixonado pelo Prof. Snape._

_Parece estranho e até ridículo, mas eu o entendo. Acho que sempre terei meu amor platônico pelo Gilderoy, apesar de ele ser um mentiroso._

_O convenci de que o melhor é deixar esse 'amor' assim: platônico. Ele é muito mais velho que Ron, é um homem e, convenhamos, é um ser estranho e assexuado. Sempre achei, apesar das fofocas sobre ele e Lucius Malfoy, na época do colégio..._

_Arthur não pode nem desconfiar!_"

Ginny não pôde deixar de rir. Draco ficaria de cabelo em pé ao ouvir isso. Apesar de que sua situação não era lá muito diferente...

Passou mais algumas páginas e viu que a letra estava borrada novamente.

"_16 de agosto de 1999_

_Ainda não superei a morte de Fred... E hoje percebi o quanto estava certa sobre ele e George. Não sei bem o que houve entre os dois, mas George está em uma tristeza tão grande..._

_Sempre achei que os dois formassem duas metades da mesma pessoa. Eles se completavam... Nunca achei que se separariam, nem pra casar._

_Na verdade, eu sempre soube que eles se amavam de todas as formas possíveis, mas não quis enxergar. Até briguei quando Arthur mencionou incesto._

_Mas hoje sei que era verdade... Graças a Deus, não cheguei a ver nada demais, mas pelos gestos... Pelo sentimento. Eu sei que tinha algo ali que passava de fraternidade._

_Meu Fred querido..._"

Ginny estava chocada. Como assim seus dois irmãos se amavam de... Todas as formas? Isso era realmente algo bizarro. Até para Weasleys. Pensou que nunca veria George da mesma forma que antes. Abriu uma outra página, e viu seu nome no texto.

"_28 de fevereiro de 2002_

_Hoje eu vi uma coisa terrível. Merlin sabe o quanto eu chorei._

_Ginny está namorando Dean Thomas. Ele veio nos visitar. Eu fui até o quarto dele perguntar se queria mais cobertas, mas vi George entrar lá sutilmente. Acho que George está afogando as mágoas da morte de Fred com Dean._

_Ah, se Ginny soubesse..._"

Isso foi há 5 anos atrás! Como Dean permitira algo assim? E George, que traíra a confiança da própria irmã? Procurou mais sobre isso em outra página, e se tranqüilizou um pouco.

"_1º de março de 2002_

_Hoje conversei com George. Ele pediu desculpas e disse que Dean também não queria aquilo. Disse que Dean amava Ginny. Fora só uma noite, graças a Merlin. Estava preocupada..._

_Resolvi falar com Dean, e ele também está muito arrependido. Até resolveu voltar para casa. Acho melhor também..._

_Mas Dean é um bom menino..._"

Pobre George... Inevitavelmente, ela o entendia. Ela mesma tinha procurado Dean para curar suas frustrações com Harry e encontrara nele seu refúgio.

O livro acabava em 2003, o ano em que sua mãe morrera. Na última página do caderno estava escrito, em letra tremida:

"_Sei que estou próxima de ser levada deste mundo... Nunca pensei que, após tantas lutas, morreria de uma doença trouxa sem cura._

_Mas estou em paz. Arthur chorou muito hoje, mas eu expliquei tudo. Está mais tranqüilo._

_As crianças estão felizes com suas famílias. Não tenho mais preocupações._

_Peço a quem encontrar este diário que o queime. O passado é perigoso e não tem significado nenhum perante o presente._

_Adeus_"

Ginny estava profundamente emocionada. Sua mãe fora uma mulher de fibra. Uma mulher de família. Uma mãe perfeita.

Limpou as lágrimas e jogou o diário dentro de sua bolsa. Não pôde realizar este último desejo de sua mãe. Queimar o diário no dia das mães... Ginny não conseguiria.

Aos poucos a comida ficou pronta e os convidados foram chegando. Seu pai chegou do trabalho, trazendo Rony, Hermione, Rosie, Hugo, e depois vieram os outros: Harry, Draco, Dean e todos os Weasley com suas famílias – ou sozinhos, todos recebendo um abraço forte de Ginny, que amava sua família com todos os defeitos do mundo.

Porque os Weasleys serão sempre os mesmos: unidos e amados. Não importa em quantas confusões se metam.

E um brinde à Molly Weasley.


	3. Diário Automatizado D3000

– **Diário Automatizado D3000** –

por J.K. Chan

Ginevra Weasley odiava visitar A Toca. Não pela sua família, claro, mas pela casa em si. Ela lhe trazia lembranças da guerra e, mesmo após anos, a morte de Molly ainda a entristecia um pouco.

Mas lá estava ela, abraçando as várias cabeças ruivas, e algumas de outras cores. Todos os seus parentes (e derivados). Estava realmente com saudades de todos...

Prometera ao pai, via telefone (sim, seu pai aprendera a usar um) que iria tirar um bicho-papão inconveniente do armário de um dos quartos, quando fosse visitá-los, na semana seguinte. Aprendera com sua mãe como cuidar destas criaturas.

Após um almoço risonho, quando Harry levou Albus, Lily e James para jogar Quadribol com Ron, Hugo e Rosie, e os outros foram bater papo na sala de estar, ela foi cuidar da criaturinha.

O armário emitia sons estranhos e se balançava. Bom, precisava acabar com aquilo logo. Ela puxou a varinha do bolso e ouviu um clique ao murmurar um amedrontado "_Alorromora_".

Draco Malfoy saiu do armário, sorrindo com deboche, e falando sobre... Aqueles acontecimentos.

Não, ela não podia perder Harry para um loiro azedo. Dessa vez não. Não! NÃO!

_- RIDDIKULUS!_ – Draco Malfoy se transformou em uma boneca loira, sem vida, e ela caiu na gargalhada. Conjurou uma caixa e empurrou o bicho-papão lá dentro.

Trancou a caixa e caminhou em direção ao armário. Já ia fechá-lo quando reparou em um papel no fundo, dobrado.

Entrou no armário enorme para recolher o papel e a porta se trancou bruscamente. Era impressão ou ela estava presa dentro do armário? O papel estava vazio e ela estava completamente sozinha em um armário mofado e fedido.

De repente ouviu a voz da Sra. Weasley, falando roboticamente:

- _Olá! Bem-vindo ao Sistema Automatizado de Memórias de Molly Prewett Weasley. Diga seu nome e senha, por favor._

Ginny quase caiu na gargalhada de novo. Que história de sistema de memórias era esse? Sua mãe era realmente pirada das idéias.

- Hã... Ginevra Weasley-Potter... E a senha é... Bicho-papão?

- _Senha incorreta._ – disse a voz de sua mãe, e uma luz vermelha piscou.

- Hã... Já sei! Gilderoy Lockhart! – ela disse, e ouviu um clique.

- _Senha correta. Gostaria de executar um back-up?_ – a voz falou.

- Hã... tá, serve. – ela não estava entendendo absolutamente nada.

- _Memórias sendo enviadas novamente ao córtex._ – Córtex? Gente, Molly Weasley tinha pirado...

- Cara, de onde a minha mãe tirou esse merda? – ela disse, rindo, quando se sentiu atingida por milhares de lembranças ao mesmo tempo.

- _Atenção! O sistema encontrou uma falha na organização dos arquivos, gostaria de uma auto-formatação?_

- Hã... Sei lá o que é isso, mas tanto faz. - disse, balançando os ombros. Já estava com dor nas costas.

De repente, na frente dela, apareceram várias pastas, cada uma com um nome diferente, desde nomes de pessoas, lugares e acontecimentos a datas separadas por ano, mês ou dia da semana.

- _Gostaria de visualizar os arquivos por data?_

- A melhor resposta seria sim?

- _O sistema achou 45.125.904 resultados nas pastas 1961 a 2004. Gostaria de abrir qual pasta?_

- Hã... Gostaria de ver imagens do meu irmão Fred. Estou com saudades... – disse ela, pensativa.

_- Procurando 'Fred'. 1.359.000 resultados. Filtrar para a pasta 'Segredos'_?

- Sim. Hã... Procure Fred e George Weasley.

- _Procurando 'Fred e George Weasley' em 'Segredos'. Lembrete pessoal gravado: Não ver isso novamente. Abrir mesmo assim?_

- Sim, acho. – disse ela, risonha.

Uma imagem abriu, e parecia vir dos olhos de Molly, que eram os de Ginevra naquele momento. Fred estava ao lado de Harry na cama, enquanto George se despia. Depois, Fred sentou sobre Harry e soltou um gemido.

- SAI! SAI! – Ginny gritou, e a imagem se fechou. Harry estava numa cama com Fred e George? Ok, Ginevra estava com muito, mas muito medo.

_- Deletar arquivo?_

- Sim, por favor. – disse ela, exaltada.

_- Arquivo deletado. Deseja fazer outra pesquisa?_

- Hã... Estou com saudades de Bill... Bill weasley. – ela disse, rezando para achar algo mais inocente.

_- Procurando 'Bill Weasley' em 'Segredos'. Outra nota acrescentada. Ver assim mesmo?_

- Tá, tanto faz. Não pode ser pior que aquilo.

Uma outra imagem apareceu, e Bill estava nu, abraçado a Charlie, também nu. Os dois se olharam e se uniram em um beijo quente.

- Não! SAI DISSO! Quanto incesto, Merlin...

_- Deletar arquivo?_

- Claro! – disse ela, rodando os olhos.

_- Arquivo deletado. Deseja fazer outra pesquisa?_

- Hã... Alguém inocente. 'Arthur Weasley'.

- _Procurando 'Arthur Weasley' em 'Segredos'._

Uma imagem de Arthur vestido com uma camisola rosa apareceu e ela soltou um grito. Molly soltou uma risadinha e a imagem piscou.

- Deleta isso. – disse ela, fechando as pálpebras, porém as imagens estavam dentro de seus olhos.

- _Arquivo deletado. Deseja fazer outra pesquisa?_"

- Hã... Ron Weasley? – pediu, já em desespero pra sair daquele lugar. Alguma lembrança teria que ajudá-la.

_- Procurando 'Ron Weasley' em 'Segredos'._

Uma imagem de Ron falando apareceu, e Molly fazia cafuné na cabeça ruiva. Ele tinha em mãos uma foto de Snape e chorava, dizendo que o bruxo tinha quebrado seu coração.

Não. Isso era demais para uma Weasley.

- Deleta pelo amor de Merlin!"

_- Arquivo deletado. Deseja fazer outra pesquisa?_"

- Hã... Ginny Weasley?" – falou cheia de medo.

_- Procurando 'Ginny Weasley' em 'Segredos'."_

Uma imagem apareceu, de Ginny com Harry, na sua primeira vez, em Grimmauld Place. Ela vestida de... De... Malfoy. Oh não, sua mãe vira tudo. A imagem piscou e a tela com as pastas voltou a aparecer.

- _Bateria fraca. Desligar?_"

- Não! Preciso deletar aquilo!"

- Bateria fraca. _Desligando... Obrigada por utilizar o Diário Automatizado D3000_."

Ouviu alguém batendo na porta e o armário foi aberto com outro "_Alorromora_", revelando um Harry sorridente.

- Tudo bem aí? – ele disse.

Ninguém entendeu porque Ginevra tremia e olhava para todos os parentes com medo.

Ninguém entendeu quando ela jogou aquele armário fora, às pressas, dizendo que não tinha conserto.

Ninguém entendeu quando ela soltou um grito e saiu correndo, ao receber um Diário Automatizado D3000 de presente de Harry, em seu aniversário.

E o mais importante: ninguém entendeu quando a ruiva nunca mais utilizou nada automatizado em sua casa.

PS: Harry entendeu perfeitamente quando ela usou novamente a fantasia de Draco Malfoy em uma noite tediosa.


End file.
